nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Nichijou Episode 4
is the fourth episode of the Nichijou anime. The episode was written by Jukki Hanada and directed by Mitsuyoshi Yoneda. It aired on April 25, 2011. Summary Guidance counselor Izumi Sakurai has trouble enforcing the rules to the school's students. Meanwhile, Nano Shinonome and Hakase go grocery shopping where they are surprised to find a snowman on sale. Sakamoto's desire to be the authority figure is later wavered by his cat-like tendencies. Finally, Mai Minakami tells Yuuko Aioi that she has feelings for her which leaves Yuuko flabbergasted, only to learn it is one of Mai's many pranks on her. Parts Part 14 In the Principal's Office, Principal Shinonome tells Sakurai-sensei, the student adviser, that moral standards have been falling in school, and asks her to enforce it. Sakurai-sensei promises that she'll do her best. [[Opening Credits ]] Sakurai-sensei thinks to herself as she walks down the hallway. Feeling her responsibility as a student advisory, she is determined to be more strict, and reminds herself that she became one in order to improve herself. She then sees Koujirou Sasahara strolling down the hallway with a portable table hung from his neck, slicing into a steak with a knife and fork. Accompanying this are veggies on the side and a glass of red 'wine'. Sakurai-sensei is astonished, and nervously reminds him that it's poor manners to eat while walking. Sasahara laughs heartily and then complies with no resistance, handing his meal to his butler. Sakurai-sensei congratulates herself on a job well done; if she just talks to students, they'll listen. Sasahara dramatically tells his butler to tell the chef that it was delicious. Sakurai-sensei is dumbfounded by this; or perhaps it is because Misato Tachibana has set up her gatling gun directly behind Sasahara, in full view of Sakurai-sensei. Misato looks through her scope and angrily asks Sasahara what was delicious. She then hypocritically asks Sasahara why he's yelling in the hallway. Why doesn't he think about common decency for once? Sakurai-sensei, completely flustered, tries to tell Misato that she shouldn't bring her military-grade weaponry to school, Misato is distracted when one of her friends calls for her. Misato packs up her gun and tells Sasahara (still in his epic "delicious" pose) that she needs to talk to him at lunch, so he'd better be in the classroom! She puts her gatling gun on her shoulder and runs off. A terrified Sakurai-sensei hides behind her black book and thinks to herself that the school's morality might just be in decline after all. Sasahara then gets Sakurai-sensei's attention. He tells her that Misato Tachibana means no harm, and Sakurai-sensei shouldn't blame her. Sakurai-sensei sheepishly agrees. As Sasahara turns around to leave, Sakurai-sensei asks him what the frilly thing around his neck is. Koujirou cryptically responds with the statement "Everyday is a series of miracles"This statement is a recurring theme throughout the Nichijou anime. in a very profound manner. After a moment of Sasahara looking out the window while inspirational music plays, Sakurai-sensei again asks Sasahara what the frilly thing is. Sasahara then laughs heartily and tells her, "Well said!" He then bids Sakurai-sensei adieu and walks off. Sakurai-sensei humbly thanks the departed Sasahara, even though he never told her what the thing on his neck is. Student Adviser As Tsuyoshi Nakanojou walks down the hallway reading a science journal, Sakurai-sensei calls for him and he stops. Sakurai-sensei then asks Nakanojou about his mohawk; isn't it inappropriate for school? Nakanojou then gets very upset and tearfully replies that his hair doesn't grow on the sides. Sakurai-sensei doesn't know how to respond. Igo Soccer Club Part 1 Kenzaburou Daiku is leaning against the school wall; he is "it" in a game of Red Light, Green Light. He excitedly calls out "Red light!" and turns, but the only one there is Yuria Sekiguchi, who hasn't moved from the wall on the other side of the courtyard. She tells him that everyone else has gone home. Part 15 Nano and Hakase are shopping at a grocery store. Nano has a bag of green plums she plans on pickling. Pickled plums may be sour, but not only are they good for you, they'll keep rice from going bad.This message brought to you by the Japanese Association of Plum Farmers. Hakase wants to buy snacks that she happens to spot on shelf, but Nano scolds her for impulsive purchases, adding that they have plenty of snacks at home. Nano also reminds Hakase that they need to buy food for Sakamoto. Suddenly, Nano and Hakase spot a snowman on the shelf. It's very cheap and Nano becomes curious about it. For some reason, it is stored on a shelf with dry goods despite being made of crushed ice, so it is slowly melting. Nano is surprised by the cheap cost of the snowman (¥98; less than a dollar US). Other patrons express there desire to purchase the snowman, and Nano is pressured into buying it. Hakase throws a fit and accuses Nano of hypocrisy. Nano calms her down and tells her she can buy one snack. Back at home, they use a shaved ice maker to maintain the snowman, Hakase is drawing a crayon picture of the snowman while eating the snack she bought. Sakamoto asks them where his food is, and Nano gives a blank stare back. Suddenly outside, the snowman is melting while Sakamoto refuses to eat the shaved ice they ended up giving him in lieu of real food. Part 16 The class is taking their midterm exam. While everyone else is hard at work, Yuuko is dumbstruck that Mai is standing straight up on her desk. She isn't even doing anything; she's standing on her desk, staring ahead. Yuuko looks around, wondering why no one else is seeing this, but all the other students are engrossed in their exams, and Sakurai-sensei is asleep in her chair at the front of the class. Yuuko turns back to Mai, but she's gone, replaced by her pencil and eraser, both standing on end. Shuddering, Yuuko surveys the room looking for Mai, even glancing up at the ceiling. She then sees Mai, laying down like Buddha on the lockers at the back of the class. Mai then slowly reaches toward the sky until her pointed finger meets with a drawing of ET's arm; Yuuko is shocked. Yuuko tries to get Mio Naganohara's attention by slapping her back, but Mio hands Yuuko an eraser. Yuuko looks towards Mai's direction and Mai removes the hair from off her head. Yuuko is shocked again, screaming quietly. We then see the Principal is looking through the window with the same expression as Yuuko. Suddenly, the schoolbell chimes. Sakurai-sensei wakes up and tells everyone the test is now over. Yuuko is incredibly upset, knowing she wasn't able to get any work done. Up on the roof, Yuuko is dazed as Mai holds the bald cap she had been wearing. Short Thoughts While grading tests, Sakurai-sensei thinks that considering the wishes of others can become confusing and get you nowhere, while focusing on your own wishes makes them seem much easier to grasp. Igo Soccer Club Part 2 Kenzaburou again play Red Light, Green Light. When he turns around, Sekiguchi still hasn't moved. She asks him why they don't just stop with this. Parakeet Once again, Yuuko is standing in the hallway. Suddenly, a budgie parakeet lands on the windowsill. After preening itself, it looks to Yuuko and says that it is starting to get used to this body. Yuuko freaks out. Part 17 Nano dries umeboshi (pickled plums) in the backyard garden with Hakase and Sakamoto. Sakamoto tries to eat one, but it is still too sour to eat. Hakase picks a green foxtail from the garden to play with Sakamoto. Hakase teases Sakamoto by saying his name without honorifics, and Sakamoto scolds Hakase for not using honorifics to an adult. Hakase apologizes to Sakamoto saying "I'm sorry, Sakamoto", omitting the honorifics again. Nano leaves to go to the store. Sakamoto scolds Hakase, telling her she has not been raised properly. Hakase tries to make peace by offering Sakamoto gum, but she again forgets to add -''san''. Exasperated, Sakamoto angrily slaps the pack of gum out of her hand; what kind of fool offers gum to a cat? It turns out to be a "mouse-trap" trick-gum and snaps onto Sakamoto's paw. Sakamoto shrieks out in pain and frantically tries to shake it off, much to Hakase's childish delight. Sakamoto scolds Hakase like an adult once more, and Hakase listens intently while waving the green foxtail back and forth. He tells her that he is older than her, and begins to explain that it is proper to use honorifics when addressing your elders, but he begins to get distracted by the foxtail. Sakamoto manages to successfully repress his cat instincts, albeit just barely. He's really only saved when Hakase interrupts and asks if she can go to the bathroom. He is disappointed when the Professor takes the foxtail with her. While Hakase is gone, Sakamoto looks around the room and thinks. As far as he can tell, Nano (the girl) and Hakase (the kid) are the only ones who live here. He begins to poke an eraser as he thinks that he must be the oldest one in the house, mentally. He starts knocking the eraser around a little bit as he concludes that he must act as their parent. Sakamoto then gives in and goes all out with the eraser. Suddenly, Hakase returns and asks what Sakamoto's doing. Sakamoto is paralyzed with fear, panicking that if she finds out he was playing with the eraser, she'll lose all respect for him. Sakamoto tells Hakase that he was napping. She buys it and says that cats sure do sleep a lot. Sakamoto is back on the table, lecturing Hakase. However, a house fly is now buzzing around the room. Sakamoto is not able to resist long before he's jumping around the table, swatting at the fly. Hakase then starts wagging the foxtail again, and Sakamoto hurls himself at it. Hakase cheers on Sakamoto, who gets flustered and tries to regain his authority. On the patio, the snowman has nearly melted, and we hear Nano announces she's back home. Nakanojou Nakanojou tries looks in the mirror and sees how he would look if he flattened his mohawk. After making a few poses, he is interrupted by his mother walking in, and both are extremely shocked. Part 18 Sekiguchi walks past the riverbank and sees some children playing Red Light, Green Light. The scene then jumps to Yuuko and Mai, who are on the hill next to the river. Mai is reading a book, which is in another book. Yuuko figures Mai is making a confusing joke again tries to make a quick joke about it right back. She asks Mai if that isn't on the book ("on the book" in English). Mai looks at Yuuko and tells her to never make a joke like that again. Yuuko is surprised, but Mai then continues: If Yuuko keeps making jokes like that, she'll make Mai's look bad. Yuuko gets a little embarrassed over this compliment, saying she's just at that age when English pops out every now and again. She wasn't sure if Mai was making a joke or not, but couldn't resist saying on the book. Mai asks Yuuko if she was serious when she said she didn't understand Mai's joke; she thought that if anyone could understand her joke, it would be Yuuko. Yuuko gets embarrassed again, but says she's glad Mai trusts her like that. Mai then coldly tells Yuuko that they aren't friends, so they shouldn't talk about trust. Yuuko is upset and confused, but Mai then warmly continues that sisters don't need words to understand each other. Yuuko then gets emotional and hugs Mai, but she swats Yuuko away. Yuuko feels betrayed, and Mai asks Yuuko not to touch her. Yuuko backs away awkwardly and apologizes. Mai blushes as she continues that if Yuuko keeps hugging her, it'll make her like Yuuko even more. Yuuko is stunned, and then lets out a long "Ehhh...?" Flustered, she asks what does it matter if she likes her more? They're sisters. Sisters! Mai tells her that's not what she meant. Mai continues, abashed: They may be the same gender, but Mai still sees Yuuko as someone of the opposite sex. Mai looks away, and Yuuko freaks out to herself. What is going on? She knew something was off with Mai today: she was talking a lot more than she usually does, and even suggested the two go somewhere alone. Was it all so she could confess her feelings to Yuuko? How long has she felt this way?! Yuuko turns to Mai and disconcertingly tries to talk to her about this. Yuuko isn't sure she really understands, but doesn't Mai think they're a little young for this? Mai then interrupts Yuuko, telling her she was joking. Yuuko grabs her head and falls backward in a suplex, shouting out super ultra great delicious wonderful incomprehensible in frustration. Yuuko gets back on her feet and, very upset, yells at Mai not to tease her like that; she almost believed her! Mai says she thought Yuuko would understand she was joking, since she's usually quick to catch on. Yuuko tries to save face by saying she did get the joke, a little anyway. The gears in her head were turning and she knew there was something wrong with what Mai was saying, so she was definitely in the process of getting it. Mai points out that Yuuko said she's believed her, and says she hates being lied to more than anything. Yuuko apologizes, but Mai said she was joking again. Yuuko lies face down on the grass, frustrated and asking how is she supposed to tell? Mai then asks Yuuko if she noticed that there was one more joke: when she said earlier that Yuuko was quick to catch on, Yuuko was supposed to say she wasn't. Yuuko is upset but, defeated, says that one was pretty easy to understand. Don't Miss It! The apartment complex used in transitions is shown in bright sunshine. The apartment (voiced by Ohara Noriko) notes that it has been forty years now. It then asks the viewer to try writing the word "housewife"; she thinks you'll find an unbelievable amount of sexiness to it. The next episode of Nichijou is Episode 5. Don't miss it! Transitions After Nano buys the snowman, a development of identical apartments is featured. After Sakamoto refuses to eat shaved ice, Nano and Hakase play rock-paper-scissors. Nano throws rock, but then her fist blasts off. It's still connected by a cable, however, and soon takes the rest of Nano with it. After midterms end, the apartments are shown. A white bird flies around. After Hakase forgets to call him Sakamoto''-san'', the apartments are shown again. It is late evening, and the outside lights begin to automatically turn on. After Sakamoto can't control his urges, Sakurai-sensei nervously jumps rope. The rope hits her feet and stops, but she continues jumping as she's closed her eyes in fear. After Mai teases Yuuko on the riverbank, the apartments are shown again. It is late at night and while each unit's automatic lights are on outside, everything else is black. Then, one window in an apartment lights up as someone turns on the light. After a few seconds, it shuts back off. References Image Gallery Episode 4/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episode 4